The Perfect Day Part 3
by hookedongh
Summary: The third and final part of the story when Luke and Tracy return home from their perfect weekend together.


The Perfect Day—Part 3

They were quiet the whole ride to the airport--both of them trying to hold on to the safe little bubble they had existed in for the past 36 hours or so. Sure, their relationship was carefree and easy while they were away from the pressures of real life. But what would happen when they got home and slipped back into the real world of family, obligations, and links to the past.

Tracy glanced at Luke who had his chin resting in his right hand while looking out the window. His left hand was firmly holding hers. He looked so pensive and deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. Try as she may to believe his sincere pledges of love and affection, she still had that nagging doubt that it would all be gone in a heartbeat if his love of his life Laura somehow came back to him once again. But she had to get past this and just focus on the here and now. She was here and Laura wasn't. Their love was real and alive. Laura's was a thing of the past. She would always be in his heart, that she knew for sure. But maybe, just maybe…she was starting to believe that she was in his heart too. Judging by both his words and his actions, he felt the same way she did. She moved a little closer to him and snuggled up against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They had been so physically close for such a concentrated amount of time, that is was almost painful to be too far apart.

They arrived at the airport in plenty of time. Since the ELQ jet was unavailable to fly them home, they had to travel commercial. Tracy decided she would make the best of it instead of complaining. She went up to the counter to purchase their tickets and was informed that there was only one first class seat available on the flight. Luke, who had been looking for something in his wallet, looked up to see what Tracy was yelling about. "What do you mean there is only one first class seat available? I need two seats, so you are simply going to have to find me another one now aren't you?" Luke chuckled to himself, "so much for the relaxed, carefree Tracy." The ticket agent once again tried to explain that there was nothing she could do about it. "My husband and I need to be sitting together," she reiterated in a very demanding voice. "Well, madam, I can get you and your husband seats together in coach…how about row 14 seats A and B?" The look on Tracy's face said it all. "Coach…you think I am going to sit all cramped up in coach for a 10 hour flight," she asked incredulously. "I have never sat in coach in my entire life" She looked over at Luke and said, "You know I love you, Luke, I really and truly do with all my heart, but sitting in coach with some crying baby undoubtedly right beside me is not exactly my idea of spending quality time. I am going to see if we can get out on another airline. ."Now wait just a minute," said Luke. "You take the first class throne my little sky princess, and I will sit in coach like one of your lowly subjects…I'm cool with it. Just send me back some drinks and I will be happy. Really, I'll be fine. I will sleep like a baby the whole flight. Maybe we can even meet up halfway in the bathroom" said Luke. Then with a gleam in his eye he asked, "You a member of the Mile High Club Spanky?" "Oh please," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I wrote the by-laws," she shot back! He cracked up. Her quick wit and timing never ceased to amaze him.

"Seriously Luke, I want to sit next to you, so let's just see if we can get on another flight. They went to the airline's frequent flyer club for bloody marys. Luke swore they made the best ones, and he was not wrong. Tracy figured they would get better service in there anyway. The ticket agent working there came up and informed them that all the later flights were sold out. "O.K. fine…I will sit in (she lowered her voice to a disdainful whisper) coach with you," Tracy said. "But I hope you know this is the ultimate sacrifice on my part and if so much as one baby cries, or one tray table gets shoved in my stomach, then I am marching right up front and making someone move," she said. But the ticket agent informed them that the flight was now sold out completely and they had better keep what seats they had. "Saved by the bell my pampered pink popsicle," said Luke. "But I really did appreciate the gesture. It means a lot." They boarded the plane, with Tracy boarding first or course. After they took off and the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off, Luke saw a college-aged preppy kid walking towards him. "Um…I believe there is a lady who is expecting you in first class," said Joe Prepster. "I am switching seats with you". Luke looked at him confused and said, "are you sure about this?" "Yes…now go ahead and enjoy your flight Mr. Quartermaine." Luke got up and grabbed his bag and walked to the front of the plane to find Tracy sitting with a huge grin like the cat who swallowed the canary. "I've been keeping your seat warm for you Luke," said Tracy. He plopped down next to her and said, "Do I even want to know what you offered little Mr. Yale Boy to switch seats? He didn't look hurting for the cash if you know what I'm saying." "Oh, I could tell by looking at him that he was on his father's bankroll and money wasn't going to do the trick. So I went to the next trick in my book and figured out what he would want that money can't buy," said Tracy slyly. "And that would be…." Luke prompted. "A paid internship at ELQ for the summer…something every good little Yale and Harvard business school boy would die for," she continued. Then she laughed wickedly, "You should have seen how fast he popped up after I gave him my card and told him to call me on Monday to set it up." "You would go to that length to offer some kid you know from nothing a paid internship at ELQ just to have the pleasure of my stimulating company on a 10 hour flight," said Luke. "Wow…you better be careful Spanky buns or I am going to start thinking you really like me or something." "Yeah…or something," she said as they both leaned their seats back. "To something…cheers," she said as they clinked their glasses together of their second round of bloody marys. "Yeah…to something Tracy. You are truly something else."

She woke up to the sound of the pilot announcing their descent into New York. She was sleeping all curled up with Luke's arm around her. They must have slept for most of the flight. It was Sunday afternoon which meant that tonight they would be expected for family dinner. Luke had to stop by the Haunted Star, so she had the driver drop him off there to check on a few things. "I had the most amazing weekend…I will see you back at the house later," he said as he kissed her goodbye. She arrived home and immediately went upstairs to change and shower after the long flight.

When she came back downstairs, she ran smack into Dillon. "Oh hello sweetheart…how are you." she asked? "Mom, you're home. Thank god," said Dillon. "I need you to sign this form for me to be able to rent an editing suite at school for the semester…um..where did you go anyway?" "I was in Europe on business." "You look sort of different mom. I don't know what it is. Did you go to a spa or something?" "No, now what do you need me to sign?" "Wow mom…it is like you look like you are…I don't know…really happy or something." "Why thanks Dillon…I didn't know I looked so miserable to you on a daily basis," she laughed. "You're like laughing and all." "For god sakes, Dillon, give me the form." "Oh yeah mom…I also need $400 to cover the rent for the suite til the end of the semester. Can you write a check for me," Dillon asked, fully expecting her to go off on one of her lectures on what a waste of money this film major was. "Fine…wait; I have cash leftover from my trip. Here is $500. Go have fun with the extra money," Tracy said. "O.K…Now you are really freaking me out mom." Just then, Lulu walked into the den. "Oh hey stepmon…hey Tracy…how was your trip?" "It was just lovely thank you for asking Lulu," Tracy said. "Mom was just giving me money for my editing suite rental and gave me some extra to have fun with. Want to go to a movie this afternoon," asked Dillon. Tracy looked at her thinking how much like Luke she really was, "So little Lulu…tell me…fair is fair…do you need anything for school this semester?" Now it was Lulu's turn to be shocked. "Me…you are asking me if I need something new for school?" Not one to let a good offer pass her by, Lulu pushed her luck and said, "Well, I really could use a new video Ipod as mine broke." Tracy was in such a great mood, that she shocked both Dillon and Lulu by saying, "OK, fine. I gave Dillon $500 so here you go…go buy yourself a new Ipod or whatever you call it." "Wow…thanks Tracy…that is so nice of you. Have you seen my dad by any chance? I haven't been able to find him for the past couple of days." "Really," said Tracy. "I haven't seen him either. Did you try the Haunted Star?" "I'll go look there now," said Lulu. "Thanks again."

Dillon and Lulu walked out of the room. Dillon was still trying to figure out how Lulu got the better end of the deal. He got his editing suite money and $100 to play with. She got $500 to go buy a new video Ipod or whatever she wanted. He thought to himself how Lulu was more like his mother than he ever would be! She could manipulate any situation. Lulu told Dillon she would meet up with him later, but she wanted to check on her dad first. She found him on the phone behind the bar. His face lit up when she walked into the room. "Hey gum drop…good to see you…how are you doing?" "Great dad, but I have been looking for you for a couple of days. Where did you go?" "Oh here and there and around. What can I do for you?" "Nothing dad, I just missed you that's all, said Lulu. "You seem like you are in a really good mood. There must be a full moon or something. I just left the stepmon…I mean Tracy's house and she was like bizarrely nice to me." Lulu continued. She even asked me if I needed something new for school this semester since she had to give Dillon money for an editing suite. I told her I needed some supplies and she gave me $500. What is up with that dad?" "Hmmm…that is very un-Tracy-like to part with cash so easily," said Luke. "So what are you buying baby…that's a heck of a lot of pens and paper." "Well dad, I was going to go shopping, but then I remembered my bag…you know the bag that you and mom always taught us to have packed and stashed with cash in case of an emergency," asked Lulu. Luke seemed nostalgic for a minute and touched that as young as Lulu had been, she had picked up on this important life lesson. "Yeah…so you still have your bag ready just in case? Good girl Lulu," said Luke. "Well it is ready and packed, but I sort of had to use my cash supply the last time you were on the road and I didn't want to have ask the Quartermaines for more money. So I am putting the $500 into my emergency bag ya know for back up," said Lulu. He knew she was playing him like a violin, but he had to admit his daughter had significantly improved her poker face. "Well gum drop…I wouldn't want you to use your shopping money for your emergency supply bag. Here is some extra cash I had left over from my "win" this weekend. Take this and go buy whatever it is that you girls buy," said Luke as he handed her five, crisp one hundred dollar bills. Lulu flew into his arms and hugged him, "Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Luke watched her walk out and said to himself chuckling, "ten points for Lesley Lu Spencer…zero for her old dad."

They arrived back at the mansion just in time for dinner. Dillon was yelling, "No way…how did you end up with $1000 in cash today. That is so not fair Lulu." They walked into the den to find Edward, Alan, Monica and Skye. Upstairs Tracy was in her room dressing for dinner. She came out of her closet and noticed that her door was ajar. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She surveyed the room and saw a blue velvet box on her pillow. She gingerly picked it up, still looking around. When she was sure nobody was there, she opened it up. It was a necklace with a huge star sapphire stone, surrounded by tiny diamonds. She held it up to the light and could see the star in the middle. There was a note inside. She started to read it with her hands shaking. "To remind you of our perfect day and perfect night under the most beautiful star-filled sky." She put it on and went downstairs looking all too pleased with herself. She had no idea if Luke would be coming to dinner or not. He had said he would earlier, but that didn't mean much as far as Luke was concerned. But he had to be in the house in order to have snuck in her room and put the necklace there.

She sat across the table from Monica and Alan who were asking her how her business trip was and giving her a hard time for taking off and missing some stupid hospital board function Friday evening. Dillon and Lulu were talking about some science fiction movie they had seen that afternoon. Edward was going on and on about the stock market, Emily was talking to Skye about something inane as usual. Just as dinner was being served, Luke walked in with his usual lack of regard for time or etiquette and plopped himself down next to Tracy. "Hello wife…you are looking especially lovely tonight," he said eyeing her necklace. "Why thank you husband," she said, mouthing the words thank you and touching her necklace when she thought nobody was looking. It was very hard to be sitting next to him and to be keeping up this façade of coolness when all she really wanted to do was shout out to her whole family that they were in love. But they had agreed to keep it quiet a bit longer as the more they had the sneak around, the more fun it was. Dillon seemed oblivious, but Lulu couldn't help but notice the way her dad kept staring at Tracy. And Monica couldn't help but noticing how Tracy was being pleasant and even nice and not snapping at anyone. Something was definitely up. As dessert was being served, Luke leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She tried to hide her smile as she got up a minute later and said, "No dessert for me tonight Alice. I am exhausted from jet lag and think I am going to go take a nice, hot bath and go to bed early. She excused herself and headed upstairs. Lulu looked at her watch and said, "at 6:30?…whatever…she must be getting old."

Tracy headed upstairs and turned on the jets in her Jacuzzi tub. She was smiling to herself as she got in. Luke had whispered that he would meet her upstairs in ten minutes and wanted to find her in nothing but her new necklace!" Not one to usually take orders from anyone, Tracy decided that just this once, she would acquiesce. Luke was right. Sneaking around was going to be a lot of fun. She felt like she was having an illicit affair with her own husband. Meanwhile downstairs, Luke ate a few bites of his cheesecake and then stood up to excuse himself. "I have to go back to the Haunted Star and check on a few things, so if you will all excuse me, I will see you all tomorrow." "Well that was rather obvious," said Monica as Luke left the room. "Huh..what are you talking about," said Alan? "Yeah.," said Dillon. "What do you mean obvious?" In unison, Lulu and Monica rolled their eyes and said, "Never mind!"

Later that night, Luke and Tracy were talking in bed. "So I hear you were super generous with Lulu today giving her shopping money for school," said Luke. "How did you know," asked Tracy? "Well she came and told me, then gave me some sob story how she had to put it away in her emergency bag because the last time I left town she didn't want to have to ask you for money." Tracy laughed, "and don't tell me that you bought that load of crap?" Luke laughed too, "Well I knew she was scamming me, but I was in such a good mood that I let her run her little scam and gave her the $500 to replace her emergency fund. Now it was Tracy's turn to laugh again. "Damn that girl is good. Poor Dillon ended up paying for a legitimate school expense and got $100 to have fun with. Then he spent some of it on taking Lulu to a movie with him. Meanwhile, your darling daughter walked away with a cool grand in fun money. Are you sure she isn't part Quartermaine somewhere down the line?" They both laughed. Something they had been doing more in the past couple of days than either one of them had done in years. They knew they couldn't keep their relationship a secret for much longer, but for now it really was just "perfect" the way it was.

The end


End file.
